Emperor Lizong
|gender = Male |status = Alive As of 1235 |birth = 1205 |nationality = Chinese |residence = Xiangyang, Song Empire |profession = Emperor |affiliation = Song Dynasty |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #28: For Whom the Bell Tolls (s6) }} Emperor Lǐzōng (Chn: 理宗) was a suspect in the murder investigations of landowner Jin Bingxu in For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) and explorer Santiago Sanchez in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Profile Lizong is the 30-year-old emperor of the Song Dynasty. He has black hair tied back with a green clip and white needle. He wears a yellow kimono with a red-lined green collar. His kimono had a floral pattern and the front of it is emblazoned with a green dragon in front of a red and blue circle. It is known that Lizong reads Confucius, uses an abacus and drinks rice wine. Events of Criminal Case For Whom the Bell Tolls The team arrived in Xiangyang, China in order to speak with Lizong. However, Lizong became a suspect after Zara and the player crossed his path at the scene of the crime. After he identified the victim, he told them that Bingxu was a prominent landowner. Zara presented him with a picture of Princess Torgoljin and explained that she had been kidnapped, but Lizong brushed them off and told them to speak with his first minister, Shi Miyuan. Lizong was spoken to again about a statue of the victim in prostration. He informed the team that the statue was a lesson in respect as the victim had become increasingly irreverent. Not only was he withholding tax from him, but he also bowed improperly to him, prompting Lizong to have the statue made. Mid-investigation, Lizong caused a disturbance after he fired a cannon near the team. Lizong was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Shi Miyuan for Bingxu's murder. Lizong had the guards take Miyuan away to await his full punishment, but refused to hand Torgoljin back as he did not want to be seen as a laughing stock. Later, Zara and the player spoke with Lizong in order to inform him of time traveling saboteur Ammon Bast's manipulation. They told him that Ammon was manipulating the Chinese and the Mongols towards war. However, Lizong told the team that the Chinese would prevail in the war and refused to stand down. In order to give the Chinese a fighting chance, Zara recommended that they allied with Japan. Lizong then instructed the team to meet with Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo and recruit Japan as an ally against the Mongolian army. The Wrath of Khan Lizong became a suspect again after Jack and the player found the Imperial Seal of China at the scene of the crime. Initially unbothered by the murder, Lizong learned that the victim was a close friend of the Great Khan, who believed that the Chinese were responsible. He brushed off the accusations as ridiculous and excused himself to rouse his army. Lizong was spoken to again about his sketch of the victim in which he called Santiago a "weak link". He revealed that he had procured a list of the Khan's most trusted advisers in order to figure out which one to eliminate. After determining Santiago to be the "weak link", he planned to kill him, but his nerves had failed him. Lizong was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Ammon Bast for Santiago's murder. Trivia *Lizong is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Emperor Lizong was the 14th emperor of the Song dynasty in China and the fifth emperor of the Southern Song dynasty, reigning from 1224 to 1264. Case appearances *Fountain of Death (Case #27 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects